


Hay algo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, F/M, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi teléfono suena alertándome de un nuevo mensaje, leo tu nombre en la pequeña pantalla y a veces… mi corazón late con fuerza. No sé, no comprendo porque no lo hace siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay algo

**Author's Note:**

> _¿Porque apareces justo ahora?_   
> _¿Porque haces nido en mi cabeza?_   
> _Palabras que nunca diré, que no creo poder sentir_   
> _La música sonando, otra vez_   
> _Y otra vez las mismas preguntas._

_Ojalá pudiéramos elegir de quien enamorarnos. Pero no se le puede forzar al corazón a sentir algo que no siente._

 _  
_

* * *

Mi teléfono suena alertándome de un nuevo mensaje, leo tu nombre en la pequeña pantalla y a veces… mi corazón late con fuerza.

No sé, no comprendo porque no lo hace siempre. Desearía que así fuese, me gustaría poder soñar y decir que esto que siento es real.

Me convertí en una mujer, al menos en eso me haces creer… que la dulce e inocente Natsumi ha muerto.

¿Debería darte las gracias? Siento que sí, al fin y al cabo le das sazón a mi vida, la condimentas con chistes malos, risas, momentos fugaces que sé, guardaré por siempre en mi memoria.

Anhelaría poder decir que somos más que amigos, que somos más que " _algo_ ". Pero esto que tenemos no pasa de ser eso: _Algo_.

Todos sospechaban, que a la corta o a la larga, nosotros dos terminaríamos enrollados. A veces me río cuando cavilo al respecto, y es que yo, siendo una de las involucradas en la historia, era ajena a esa posibilidad.

Siempre me pareciste un muchacho tonto, muy tonto, y que me hacía reír cuando me sentía mal.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Me pregunta Paul preocupado, ¿realmente me veo mal? Todo porque me muestro pensativa, sin me eterna sonrisa. Gesto del que me has despojado.

No te culpo por hacerme sentir así, sé que la del problema soy yo, tú como siempre eres ignorante a lo que especulo y razono. Y si no te digo las cosas no es porque crea que no te importará, te conozco y te preocupas por la gente que aprecias.

¿Será miedo, quizás? A veces deseo enamorarme de ti, y a veces deseo lo contrario. Es que una vez, siendo más joven de lo que soy ahora, lo di todo por amor: Mi corazón, mi integridad, mi cuerpo, mi tiempo, mis pensamientos. Creí haberlo perdido, para darme cuenta de que todo eso siempre fue mío, y hoy, actualmente, me encuentro en la misma encrucijada.

Encerrada en este laberinto, de sombras, dudas y fantasmas que no existen.

No me siento sola, pero a la vez sí.

Te deseo, pero a la vez no.

No te amo, pero a la vez sí.

Le respondo al jefe negando con mi cabeza, sigo limpiando los estantes del pequeño bar, dejando de lado mi celular al no saber que responderte, no puedo hacerlo en este momento porque advierto mi ser encogido de insondable dolor.

Sí, ha de ser temor, no descubro otra razón.

A lo lejos percibo como Ban molesta, por enésima vez en el día, a Ginji, me rió con ganas, porque percibo que en el fondo, pese a todo, lo ama… de una forma envidiable.

De ese modo en la que sé, nadie jamás me amará. No porque no crea ser capaz de enamorar a alguien así, discierno que nadie es perfecto y que todos tenemos nuestros defectos. Es que yo no quiero que me amen de esa manera, porque no creo tener la fortaleza e integridad necesaria para corresponder un amor tan magnánimo.

Deduzco que sigo siendo una niña, que aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer y mucho por madurar. Tomo la escoba para barrer el local, sin percatarme de la mirada extraña que me dedica mi jefe, pero son sus palabras las que me demuestran que hoy, precisamente, no es un buen día para mí.

—Ey Natsumi, si quieres puedes irte temprano, yo me encargo.

Le respondo que todo está bien, con otra nueva sonrisa simulada, y es que no me gusta inquietar a la gente, nunca me ha agradado. Pero no tengo opciones ya que Paul toma mi morral y me lo cede, echándome con gentileza del negocio, y yo todavía con el delantal puesto.

El sol pega cálidamente en mi rostro, encegueciéndome. Hoy podría ser un gran día, sé que depende de mí.

Busco mi celular en el desorden que es mi bolso para leer tu mensaje:

"¡ _Hola Na-chan! Hace mucho que no hablamos ¿Cómo estás?_ "

Me percato de las intenciones reales, de lo que quieres o esperas de mi, y yo también pretendo lo mismo, pero la verdad… ya no tengo más fuerza para seguir sosteniendo esto que tenemos; y a la vez tampoco para enfrentarte con la verdad.

Soy tan cobarde, que por instantes tengo ganas de golpearme.

" _Voy para allá_ "

Reza mi respuesta.

Como acordamos siempre, el mismo sitio que pactamos para encontrarnos y jugar a esto que no se llama " _amor_ "… En ocasiones me pregunto si en verdad existe tal cosa, o si es que yo estoy incapacitada para ofrecerlo o recibirlo.

Cuando mi madre murió sentí que la persona que más me había amado en la Tierra, se había ido; al mismo tiempo que ese sentimiento de que nadie podría amarme más que ella, hacía nido en mi corazón. Entiendo que se tratan de amores distintos.

Noto que me hago dura, rígida por fuera pero blanda por dentro; o como una cebolla, por capas. Vuelvo a reír, como loca, al recordar a Shrek.

Eres mi " _burro_ "… sin lugar a dudas.

Eres más que eso… eres mi salvavidas; mi amigo; el hombro en el cual llorar; los brazos que me hacen sentir querida; la persona que me hace mujer, persona, alguien.

Y debería ser todo eso por mi cuenta, sin depender de nadie, sin subordinarme a ti.

La pregunta del presente, que se agolpa en mi mente, es si tengo o tendré la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo. No debe ser difícil, sospecho; y es que hasta antes de que tu aparecieses en mi vida, así era.

Supongo que a esto se le llama " _crecer_ " ¿no?

¿Tendré que averiguarlo, abrir mi corazón, arrojarme a tus brazos, más allá de conocerte?, pese a saber que yo para ti no soy más que una buena amiga, esa persona que le da condimento a tu vida y ritmo a tu colchón; la que llena de besos tu cuello, la que te da eso que te mantiene con brío.

No somos más que " _algo_ ". Y me gustaba que así fuese, tenerte ahí para mi, recurrir a ti cuando todas las puertas estaban selladas, cuando todas las miradas eran esquivadas, las bocas cerradas, y las palabras mudas.

Sin embargo…

Quiero más, la contrariedad soy yo… porque no lo pretendo de ti.

Y eres lo único que tengo.

¿Lo eres?

Creo que no saberlo es lo que me tiene así, entre la alegría y la tristeza, las ganas y la apatía, la desesperación y la calma. No aspiro que seas " _lo único que tengo_ ", no quiero que lo seas todo para mí, debo tenerme a mí misma.

¿Cómo explicarte todo esto si a duras penas yo lo puedo entender?

Sólo sé que cuando mi teléfono suena y eres tú mi corazón late desbocado.

A veces… pero lo hace.

Gracias por hacerme esto, por conseguir que abrigue tantos sentimientos en mi espíritu, por regalarme estos pensamientos.

Por momentos ambición con egoísmo que así sea, para que respirar no implique meramente algo mecánico, para encontrarme con alguna señal que me indique que hay algo distinto a la rutina que es mi vida diaria, para poder sonreír y llorar al recordarte.

Te convertiste, de un día para el otro, en ese amigo especial, en ese que recordaré toda mi existencia; por aferrar mi mano, por sacarme de ese letargo en el que estaba sumida, detrás de una máscara hipócrita de bienestar.

Te veo, esperándome con paciencia en la plaza, como tu brazo se eleva en un mímica similar a un saludo, tan exagerado y pomposo como siempre, tan llamativo… un signo de exclamación constante. Eso eres.

Niego con mi cabeza, resignada. Eres un payaso, así te conocí y así aprendí a quererte. Y aunque nunca cambies, y aunque nunca me conquistes, ni sea importante para ti porque yo tampoco te cedo la oportunidad, te seguiré queriendo igual.

De esta forma, que no es amor, que me da terror advertir, pero que a la vez me lleva a intuir que hay algo dándole calor a mi alma, una llama que creí extinta, que me sirve para caer en la cuenta de que existo y soy humana, tan humana como débil.

—¡¿A donde quieres ir hoy Na-chan, antes de tener una noche de sexo desaforado y pernicioso? —me preguntas casi a los gritos, haciéndome muecas como un infante—Debo agasajarte antes de tomarte como el pervertido que soy.

Río profundamente, porque todo lo que has dicho es verdad.

—Quedemos un rato aquí ¿Sí?

Asientes, dedicándome una mirada singular a través del lente de tus anteojos de marco rosado. Tu mirada, mezcla de viveza infantil con sabiduría anciana, se posa sobre mí, desnudando mis reflexiones. Te das cuenta enseguida que hoy estoy distinta, que hoy pienso en cosas que nunca digo, que siempre callo.

Guardas silencio, dándome la pauta de que en efecto te has dado cuenta de todo; se me hace inaudito tenerte a mi lado y no escuchar tu voz.

Cuando empiezas a hablar, no hay nada ni nadie que te pare, eres una maquina de decir " _estupideces_ ", como sueles decir.

—Quiero que esto… termine.

Te digo y cierro mis ojos, sintiendo la tenue brisa primaveral desacomodando mis mechones, una sonrisa se instala en mis labios… Y es así como me libero de éste gran peso.

Y yo que creí, sería difícil, compruebo que fue por completo lo contrario. Me alarmo, porque sigo sin escuchar tu voz ¿Habrás muerto sentado y yo sin enterarme?

Volteo mi rostro para cerciorarme y encontrarme con tu semblante, una expresión que jamás creí verte: serio, pese a la curvatura de tus labios.

—Es porque…

—No hables… Imagino lo que dirás.

Me atrevo a interrumpirte, imperturbable; escucho tu suspiro dramático, tan exagerado como sólo tú puedes serlo, conjeturo que en éste momento harás alguna broma, dirás alguna sandez para truncar el espeso clima que se ha instalado entre los dos, no obstante el griterío de los niños jugando nos ayuda a no perdernos en absoluto; pero eres preso de un mutismo espantoso, permanezco igual, sin adivinar si estas afligido o contento, hasta que acotas con profunda nostalgia:

—Ya… debes pensar que nunca te tomaré en serio, como nunca tomo en serio nada. Que poco me conoces Natsumi.

—No es eso.

Un estremecimiento extraño se apodera de mi cuerpo. Quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero no puedo expresarme correctamente.

—Te adoro, Haruki.

Aprendí a llamarte por tu nombre, me gusta como suena en mis labios, con el tono de mi voz. Me deleita nombrarte así.

—Pero —canturreas, dándome el pie necesario para continuar.

—Pero siento que mi corazón no puede más.

—Entiendo.

Cierras tus ojos y elevas tus cejas para más tarde cruzarte de brazos.

—Hay… tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero no…

—No te preocupes —tu mano se sacude, clamando por mi silencio.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No, me imaginé que algún día… Que algún día el día iba a llegar ¡Ja! —No pudiste con tu genio, algo tenías que acotar a modo de burla—Nada es eterno Na-chan.

—Lo sé, ¡demonios lo sé!

—Ahora… cada uno por su lado ¿cierto?

—Pero yo no quiero dejar de verte —me entristezco. Me explico fatal y éste día, en definitiva se ve, no es la excepción.

Y justo hoy que necesito expresarte tantas cosas.

—Yo nunca dije que dejaríamos de vernos —tu dedo se posa, molesto, sobre la punta de mi nariz, apretándola.

Siempre fuiste muy " _toquetón_ ": o me haces cosquillas, o me picas con el dedo, o me tocas en partes que en la vida nadie antes había explorado, o mejor es decir: que no dejo que cualquiera recorra.

—Te quiero mucho, Haruki —bajo mi vista que se posa nostálgica sobre el césped.

Muerdo mis labios, conteniéndome.

Las despedidas de esta clase han de ser dolientes, supongo.

—Yo no —bromeas arrancándome una sonrisa—, te detesto.

—Que malo eres —mi puño golpea, débil, tu hombro—. Cielo santo, recién, el día de hoy, me doy cuenta de que te quiero horrores, y de lo mucho que te estoy agradecida.

—¿Por los favores sexuales?

—¡Idiota! —me ofendo falsamente, empero las carcajadas no se hacen rogar—no solo por eso, por todo.

—¿Qué es todo?

—No me molestes —te pido, derrotada.

Un nuevo silencio se instala entre los dos, mutismo que dura el tiempo que te toma ponerte de pie dispuesto a irte. Veo como el sol anaranjado de la media tarde te ilumina y sé, con fe ciega, en que todo aquello que fuiste quedará, definitivamente, grabado a fuego en mí.

Mejor recordarte así, mejor tenerte como esto… Mejor que partas de mi lado; quisiera tener uno sólo, un sólo recuerdo bueno de alguien como tú.

Tú no me has lastimado, nunca me has dejado, no eres uno más del montón. Y por eso te quiero, y por eso discierno, apenas hoy en día, que necesito dejarte ir, para no darte ese lugar, para no llorarte y despreciarte.

Quédate ahí, grábate en mi, a fuego, se un dulce recuerdo de mi juventud, se mi amigo, mi salvador, aquel hombro en el que he llorado mil veces, la persona que me hizo sentir pretendida y deseada como mujer.

Te sonrío con honda gratitud… y tú me sacas la lengua.

Me río, para no perder la costumbre, y las lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas empapan mi rostro.

Siempre has sido tan comprensivo conmigo, y en esta ocasión no es distinto: te colocas en cuclillas tomando mis manos entre las tuyas y más tarde las posas con suavidad sobre mi faz para así conseguir elevar mi rostro y secar mis pétalos de sal.

—Tienes mocos, sucia.

No te resistes, es tu esencia, tu naturaleza… Hacerme reír, tu noble fin.

Hacerme feliz.

Nunca cambies Emishi, todos te queremos así, por cómo eres, yo no soy la excepción. Y si cambias, que sea para mejor.

Me pongo de pie y camino a tu lado, sintiéndome especial porque esto en mi corazón, éste sentimiento que aún sigo sin poder comprender, logra que me sienta dichosa y bendecida por haberte conocido.

De haber sido " _algo_ " en éste tiempo. Algo más que simples amigos.

Y quiero seguir teniéndote siempre, a mi lado, como eso.

Nos separamos, tomamos caminos distintos sabiendo que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y que al igual que hoy, nos sonreiremos mutuamente.

Camino unos pasos, la noche es casi un hecho ineludible, el sol, que segundos antes bañaba todo de bermellón, se va apagando.

Mi teléfono suena, alertándome de un nuevo mensaje, leo tu nombre en la pequeña pantalla y mi corazón late con fuerza.

" _Yo también te quiero, tonta_ "

Sonrío… otra vez. Sonrisas que siempre me las produces con relativa facilidad.

" _Gracias_ "

Te respondo, sin estar bien segura de que alcances a concebir lo que esa sencilla palabra significa en éste instante. Y es que con persistencia logras ingeniártelas para borrar de mí toda tristeza posible.

Siento que eso es en verdad un " _amigo_ " ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Acaso ¿Tiene que tener sí o sí un nombre? ¿No puede ser sencillamente " _algo_ "?

 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers es de sus dueños.


End file.
